Gabby (DuckTales)
How Gabby joined the Tourney Along with Donald Duck and Hack and Slash Smashnikov, Gabby is a mercenary hired by Flintheart Glomgold for his expedition to Atlantis. During the trip, Donald attempts to make conversation with her, during which she reveals that she was raised and trained by an order of blade-wielding warrior monks. After Donald prevents her from harming Scrooge's party upon their arrival at Atlantis, she becomes annoyed with him, and later holds him hostage at Glomgold's order. During the ensuing confrontation between the two groups, Gabby is handily defeated by Webby Vanderquack. After being left to perish by her boss, she approaches Donald sheepishly and asks if she and the Smashnikovs can escape Atlantis in Scrooge's sub, to which they reluctantly agree. Months later, Gabby joins Scrooge McDuck's remaining forces at the Money Bin in an effort to stop the Moonlander invasion. After Scrooge's motivational speech, Gabby and everyone else march up Killmotor Hill towards McDuck Manor, where the Moonlanders' leader Lunaris' ship is stationed. Once they encounter opposing forces, Gabby jumps in and protects some of the group by deflecting their electricity bolts with her swords. Although she is able to disable most of the Moonlanders' weapons using her throwing knives, she is eventually captured. Gabby is later seen freed among her fellow Duckburgians, after the Moonlanders make peace with them once realizing Lunaris intended to blow up the Earth rather than invade it. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates with her katana in her hands. After the announcer calls her name Gabby swings her sword five times then throws some kunai as the camera zooms saying "I was raised by warrior monks who only spoke the language of the blade." Special Moves Hawk Kyosatsu (Neutral) Gabby throws five kunai at her opponent. Arno Kyosai Zan (Side) Gabby slides across the ground swinging her two katanas four times. Igret Hiryu Dan (Up) Gabby jumps into the air swinging her two katanas upward. Hou'ou Zan (Down) Gabby roll jumps forward and swings her katanas in a diagonal X. Hou'ou Zetsu Zan (Hyper Smash) Gabby jumps up while swinging her katanas 9 times, then does two heel drops carrying her opponent forcefully if connected. Nadeshiko Kokonotsu Zan (Final Smash) Gabby jumps down on her opponent. If she hits, she chuckles then cuts the opponent with nineteen slashes, then throws ten kunai into the opponent's chest. She then throws an explosive and gives a thumbs down blowing the opponent away. Victory Animations #Gabby smokes a cigarette and says "Have a nice day." #Gabby swings her katanas in a circle saying "You won't be getting up from my blades." #Gabby radios to someone "Nake sure to have my money when I arrive." On-Screen Appearance Gabby cuts through a tree and says "Could we, um, maybe burn a ride with you?" Trivia *Gabby McStabberson's rival is Tonio Trussardi, Italian owner of Morioh-cho's Trattoria Trussardi and user of the Pearl Jam Stand. Category:DuckTales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters